The House of God
|previous_quest = Awakening|enemies = Zmola (dependent)|skill_checks = Zmola (dependent)}}'The House of God '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. The Innkeeper of Talmberg has heard a rumour that things are not well in the Quarry. Sir Divish is concerned, as the local Stonemason has been accused of delivering inferior stone to the Sasau Monastery, resulting in the death of a worker. You might want to bring a blunt instrument if you are not too skilled at unarmed combat. Synopsis There's been an accident at the Sasau Monastery construction works due to bad quality stone. The Talmberg Quarry Master is worried the affair will damage his good name. Objectives *Talk to Sir Divish about the trouble at the Monastery **Go to the Monastery and ask about the accident ***Talk to the Overseer ***Talk with the Master Builder about the site of the accident. ****Look around for clues (0/1) *****Find out the origin of the faulty stone. ******Meet with Leshek and Zmola at the scaffolding after dusk *******Tell the Master Builder about the origin of the stone ********Have a look at the top of the scaffolding ********Find out what happened to Zmola and Leshek *********Catch up with Zmola and stop him ****Ask Leshek about the stone that was found *****Look around the place where Leshek dropped the skull (0/1) ******Take the skull to the local knacker *******Ask the scaffolder if he put the skull there himself. Walkthrough Sir Divish's quarry supplies stone for the construction of the Sasau Monastery. Recently, the Monastery was late on a payment, then stopped all orders, claiming the stone quality is inferior. Divish is suspicious that the Monastery is just looking for an excuse to get out of the contract so they can purchase cheaper stone elsewhere. The Chamberlain has been sending polite letters, but they have not received a response, and he is hesitant of escalating the situation. Now, Divish needs Henry to investigate. Before you go to Sasau, stop in at the nearby quarry and speak to Rupert, who reveals that there was an accident at the quarry where a piece of stone broke and fell on one of the workers. However, he is quite confident that his stone is of the highest quality, and anyone who says otherwise has an ulterior motive. Travel to the Monastery in Sasau and ask around about the stone. Brother Porter will direct you to the Overseer, the monk in charge of the accounts. He doesn't know much about the structural aspects of the build, but he did notice that the last shipment was several smaller blocks, instead of the customary large block. In addition, it sat outside in the rain for a few days before they brought it in. However, he is dismissive of Henry's concerns that their last payment was late, claiming they merely had a minor cash flow issue. Find Karel, the Master Builder and question him about the accident. He doesn't think anything suspicious happened, and puts all the talk of sabotage profiteering down to idle gossip. But does he tell you that a stonemason named Leshek recently dug up what they thought was a "devil's skull", and instructs you to find his assistant Zmola to find out more about the accident. Zmola is horrified at the idea that the accident might have been a deliberate attack, and confirms that he checked the stone personally. Presumably, some was simply inferior and overlooked. When questioned further, can only tell you he heard a scream - but other than that, there was nothing suspicious, and it seemed like any other work-site accident. First, go to the construction site to investigate. The stonemasons will tell you that none of them saw anything, but they all confirm Zmola's account of hearing a scream, but nobody saw exactly what happened. However, when the victim was pulled out, they claim to have smelt a terrible odour. Climb down the ladder and inspect the blood, then follow the path down to find a bloodied stone. Climb back up to the top of the construction site and inspect where the stone fell (directly above the blood splatter). Find Leshek and speak to him about the devil's skull that was dug up. Although Leshek attempted to dispose of the skull secretly by throwing it in the river, word got out about his discovery, and people began to think that the building site was cursed - especially after a supposed accident involving crumbling stone that resulted in the death of Jarek. Go down to the river and seek out the skull, which is hidden under a slight overhang. Pick it up and go back to the construction site. Henry has the option to ask the stonemasons about it, but they are terrified at the mere sight of it. Henry will be scolded by Master Builder Karel after they threaten to walk off the job if he pesters them about it, and he is told to go and consult the knacker instead. The knacker (or "Gravedigger") takes a look at the skull and confirms what Henry suspected - the horns were antler horns, fixed onto a human skull. He notes that it is clearly the work of someone experienced, as the horns were fixed on tightly even after the skull was submerged in water. Armed with your evidence, go back to Talmberg and question Rupert from the quarry about its origins. Henry learns that Rupert delivered the last shipment himself, in the customary block - certainly not in the smaller cuttings that the Overseer reported. Whatever happened to the blocks happened on site, after they were delivered. Show him the bloodied stone and he'll reveal that it is of a different grain to his stone - wherever this came from, it wasn't from the Talmberg Quarry. Head back to the Monastery and speak to the Master Builder to learn that one of the masons has run away. Tell him about the stone and how it isn't from Talmberg. Karel is perplexed as to why anyone would switch the stone, and dismisses Henry's idea that it could have been done secretly - the blocks required several strong men to move them, and it would have been impossible without someone noticing. Speak to the Overseer, and tell him about the fake skull, and the replacement stone. He's as confused as Karel - the Monastery is swarming with people, including guards. How could someone have switched the stone without anyone noticing? With the plot thickening, you'll need to find and question Leshek about the fake skull, but he's nowhere to be found. Ask Zmola, who will reveal that Leshek had asked to meet him at the top of the scaffolding that night in order to confess something. The two of you agree it will be safer if you both go together. There are a variety of ways to resolve the situation. That evening, after the 22nd hour, go to the scaffolding. Just before you reach it, a stone will fall, nearly striking you. Henry looks up, and sees a figure on the ceiling of the monastery. Scale the scaffolding, but the minute you get to the top, you'll be attacked by the missing Mason. Beat him, and he will confess that he is only a worker, and was told that if he killed Henry, his debts would be forgiven. It turns out that Zmola is behind the whole sordid affair, and at this very moment he is travelling to the mill where Leshek is hiding to silence him forever. The mason begs to be released, claiming he missed you on purpose to frighten you away. You have the choice of beating him to death, having him arrested, or letting him go. Then, you'll need to tell the Overseer what has been happening, and he will send the guards to try and stop Zmola. However, you wont get there in time to save Leshek, and Zmola will be killed by the guards. Alternatively, as soon as the brick is thrown at you, hurry to the mill and find that Zmola has just knocked Leshek out. No matter whether you say you believe that Leshek was accidentally injured or you confront him directly, he will attack you. However, if you say you can't help Leshek, then talk to Zmola before the guards arrive, you will have the chance to find out why he did what he did. Zmola's Stats Otherwise, you have to be suspicious enough of Zmola to not go to the scaffolding when he tells you. Instead, go to the mill just east of the Monastery. Leshek is hiding in the top right hand room. Confront him about the fake skull and he will confess that Zmola gave him the skull, and ordered him to bury it, then publicly dig it up. However, he denies having anything to do with the weathered stone. Take him to the Overseer, who will order Zmola's arrest. If you're a really fantastic detective, don't tip Zmola off that you figured out the skull was fake. Instead, go to the mill, confront Leshek, and let him go. Then, go to Zmola and reveal you know everything. He will angrily confess that his actions were a combination of luck, ambition, and disappointment, and then attack you. Zmola's Stats In any case, once Zmola has been subdued, return to Talmberg. Depending on how you resolved the situation, Divish will give you between 755 and 975 . Rupert will also thank you for saving his reputation and try and give you a reward (see below). Notes *''Some players experienced a glitch where nobody would appear at the scaffolding. To circumvent it, just complete the quest as much as possible then report to Dir Divish, who will allow you to complete the quest. This appears to have been corrected in Patch 1.3. '' *''The map marker for Brother Porter and the knacker usually remain, even after the dialogue options have been exhausted.'' *''Originally, this quest rewarded you with 2,175 , however that no longer seems to be correct.'' *''Rupert acts as though he is rewarding you however it doesn't appear that you get anything.'' *''This quest has a timer. If you take too long to look for Leshek after gathering clues then Zmola will inform the play he confronted Leshek and failed to capture him. He suggests Leshek has run to Kuttenberg and the quest will complete.'' Bugs *''During the House of God, the Fallen block will be stuck in your inventory indefinitely if you do not return to the Overseer ''after speaking with ''Rupert of the Talmburg Quarry to hand it in 'BEFORE '''concluding the quest. Though it is weightless and causes no real in-game issues, it may cause psychological issues for the player, especially those of the OCD variety. de:Steinschlag Category:Side Quests